Nearly every goods and services provider offers some degree of support to those customers who buy or user their products and/or services. Support can come in many forms using various mediums, such as a phone call, video chat, email, a messenger service, etc. Having a respectable customer support system can play an integral role in building/maintaining a company's brand. As such, companies often go to great lengths to ensure their customer's support needs are met. To meet those support needs, companies employ any number of customer service agents.
Unfortunately, not every interaction between a customer and a service agent is effectively resolved. For example, a support call may get dropped to no fault of the customer or service agent, a period of time may be required to elapse before further assistance can be provided, an issue reappears subsequent to the conclusion of a previous support call, etc. Under such conditions, the customer may become frustrated and irritated, making it more difficult for the responding service agent to successfully manage the interaction. Accordingly, there exists a need for improvements in technologies for managing unresolved customer interactions.